Mysterious Illness
by Crystal Knight
Summary: After a new monster attacks Tokyo, a new enemy causes Usagi to drink a toxin without her knowing and every evening, Usagi begins to have a terrible fever and later on, the Senshi fight a new mutant that is immune to their attacks? Can the Senshi solve the mystery of what's plaguing Usagi and cure her?
1. Scout

Mysterious Illness

Porlogue: "Scout"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This takes place after "Sailor Stars."  
I wrote the prologue and chapters 1-5 some time  
ago and I decided to post these to see what people  
think. Comment and follow. Thanks!

****** Scout ******

The world all around her was about to fall apart. That's what  
she thought anyway. Her life would be a living nightmare that  
she had never experienced before. It all happened after she  
had turned seventeen. Usagi was happy. Her life could have not  
been better. She had wonderful friends, family, and a wonderful  
boyfriend that loved her no matter how klutzy she was.

The day after Usagi's birthday, Makoto received a call from  
Rei. Rei had some very unsettling feelings about an upcoming  
battle. Makoto's phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

Makoto answered in a groggy tone since it was late in the  
night.

"Mako-Chan, it is me, Rei. I had a disturbing vision. Can  
we meet... let's say... in thirty minutes at the Starbucks  
that is near your apartment?"

Rei asked in an hesitant tone.

"Okay..." Makoto started with a yawn and then continued,  
"I'll be there soon."

Makoto answered Rei. Then Rei spoke again.

"Thanks Mako-chan. See you soon."

Then Rei finished and hung up the phone and Makoto  
made a sigh and spoke to herself.

'Oh boy... if Rei had a vision... it must be big.'

Makoto told herself and she got dressed and ran out the  
door and ran down the street and met Rei at the local  
Starbucks.

"Hello Rei. You said it was urgent."

Makoto stated as her voice was a bit annoyed by the late  
hour. Rei and Makoto ordered their drinks and they sat down.

"What is it Rei? Why so urgent?"

Makoto asked being annoyed and curious. Rei took a deep breath  
before answering.

"I sat at the sacred fire studying it for a long while, when I  
got a strong omen saying that trouble is just over the horizon.  
I have thought about the vision, but I don't understand what it  
means."

Rei explained the vision, but not understanding why she had it.  
Makoto took a sip of her coffee and then finally answered.

"Did you find out who it was about?"

Makoto asked.

"No... that is what puzzles me."

Rei answered thinking about Usagi.

"Do you think it could be about Usagi?"

Makoto thought as she thought about Usagi.

"I have no idea. It could be about anyone."

Rei answered Makoto, Rei was very puzzled about who the  
vision was about.

"Should we tell Usagi?"

Makoto asked.

"No, not at this time."

Rei answered. She wasn't sure who it was about yet and she  
knew there was no sense in freaking out Usagi over a silly  
vision.

"Yeah, that might be best. No sense freaking Usagi out."

Makoto gave her thoughts. Usagi would not understand Rei's  
vision and would ask too many nosy questions.

Elsewhere, in space... a new horde of villains was approaching  
earth. The leader of the group was named Falconra. A titan of a  
monster that resembled a large falcon. He spoke to his minions.

"Is there anyone that wishes to be the first one to scout the earth  
for me?"

Falconra asked. A mutant stepped forward.

"I am Aqua Mutant. I'll be your scout for you!"

Aqua Mutant announced and then it disappeared.

Elsewhere, Usagi, Rei and Ami were walking back to the shrine when they  
got a call on the communicator.

"There's a mutant near OSA-P, you better go and defeat that mutant!"

Luna commanded.

"Right. Let's go."

Rei answered and the three shouted their transformation phrases.

"Moon Eternal! Make Up!'

"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"

The three shouted and they transformed into their proper soldier  
forms and ran to meet the youma. The other two inner Senshi  
met the others where the monster was.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Super Sailor Mars yelled as she sent her fiery arrow at the mutant  
but she easily dodged the flames.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Super Sailor Jupiter yelled as she twirled in the air sending lightning  
at the enemy.

"Mercury Aqua Illusion!"

Mercury yelled and sent a volley of water to the mutant, but the mutant  
wasn't damaged. Then out of nowhere came the Outer Senshi.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream!"

The three Outer Senshi yelled and their powers hit the mutant all at once.

"NOW SAILOR MOON!"

Super Sailor Uranus yelled.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Eternal Sailor Moon yelled as her Eternal Tier shone brightly totally vaporizing  
the mutant.

"Good job Sailor Moon. It seems we have a new enemy."

Uranus stated. At the enemy's based. Falconra spoke.

"Oh, there are warriors on this planet and that warrior Sailor Moon will have  
to be eliminated and I know just the way."

Falconra spoke. What will his plan be? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 07/14/2015

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.  
Thanks!

Mysterious Illness is (c) 2015 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights  
reserved.


	2. Fever

Mysterious Illness

Episode 01: "Fever"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Fever ******

Usagi's life was very peaceful. She had the best friends that any  
one could ever dream of having. This morning, the sun was shining  
and Usagi ran down the street and running towards the Game Crown Arcade.  
She entered the arcade. Motoki greeted her.

"Hello Usagi-Chan!"

Motoki greeted her warmly.

"Hello Motoki-San!"

Usagi greeted him back.

"How are you doing today?"

Motoki asked her.

"Oh, I am doing great!"

Usagi replied cheerfully and Motoki smiled at her. Then Usagi  
went to a booth at the cafe that connected to the arcade and  
Unazuki took her order.

"Hello Usagi-Chan, how may I help you?"

Unazuki asked in a cheerful tone.

"How about a Chocolate Milkshake, an apple, and a muffin?"

Usagi asked her.

"You got it!"

Unazuki replied by giving Usagi a 'thumbs up.' Then Unazuki  
went and got Usagi's order. Usagi thought about the upcoming  
get together that Makoto had planned for them. Usagi that it  
would be fun. However, Usagi didn't know that a new trial  
would be upon her. One far darker than she ever witnessed before.  
Unazuki returned with her order and Usagi thanked her and she  
ate her meal and Usagi returned home to prepare for the get together  
at Makoto's apartment.

Meanwhile, Falconra had a special potion in his hand and he spoke.

"See this special potion? It was created by Crocodonus. This potion  
once it is placed in a drink... the person will not feel the effects  
at first, but over time the one who drinks it will feel sick and have  
a fever and eventually the person will mutate into a Mutant that will serve  
us!"

Falconra revealed to his minions.

"Such a delightful wicked plan my husband!"

Cowisis complemented on his plan.

"Yes wife... and once that girl named 'Sailor Moon' drinks this very small vial  
of this toxin in her drink... she'll become one of us!"

Falconra laughed at his wicked plan. Then Falconra's son Bullapis walked in and he  
spoke.

"Father, I have researched of what you asked me."

Bullapis revealed.

"OH!?"

Falconra took interest in the news of what Bullapis had found out.

"Yes father. After I had scoured Tokyo for the identity of Sailor Moon,  
I have discovered her identity!"

Bullapis revealed to his father.

"Who is it my son?"

Falconra asked him.

"The girl's name is Tsukino Usagi and she is seventeen. She has the same  
hairstyle like Sailor Moon."

Bullapis revealed to his father.

"Oh I see. Then when the time is right I will let you administer the  
potion to Usagi's drink so that we know that she will be affected."

Falconra revealed to Bullapis.

"Yes father,I will carry out when you think the time is right."

Bullapis agreed and he would wait until the time was right. He would  
also have to remain invisible so that the toxin could be given to Usagi  
without being noticed.

Usagi was finished at home and took a change of clothes that she would  
wear during the night. She also took Luna and a couple of Mangas as well  
just in case she got bored. However, she felt that she wouldn't be bored.  
Usagi went outside with a small suitcase and with Luna in tow and Haruka  
and Michiru was waiting.

"Hello Odango, how are you doing?"

Haruka asked as Usagi and Luna got in the car.

"Doing great! The day couldn't have gotten any better."

Usagi replied in a cheerful tone.

"That's good."

After Usagi buckled herself in, Haruka drove off towards Makoto's apartment.  
Michiru had seen in her mirror misfortune happen to Usagi and she expressed  
to Rei about this. Both of them had a feeling that something might happen to  
Usagi. Michiru and Rei decided not to tell Usagi of their recent revelations  
about her so Usagi didn't ask any questions. They finally arrived at Makoto's  
apartment and Usagi thanked Haruka and Michiru and she went inside. Usagi  
greeted Makoto. Makoto had been busy all day cooking and baking for their get  
together. However, their get together would eventually go wrong... horribly  
wrong.

Ami, Rei, and Minako had arrived. Usagi sat on the couch. She had been waiting  
for the other girls to arrive. Makoto had the whole evening planned. However,  
no one knew exactly what would happen. Makoto had her video gaming system hooked  
up. It was a Nintendo 64 and the girls all took turns at Playing Mario Kart 64.  
Bullapis watched carefully. He was in the apartment too, but invisible to the  
girls. He had to planned it right. Makoto had brought Usagi some orange juice.  
And Bullapis waited for the right time when Usagi was done with the orange juice  
and she would ask for something else to drink. Once Usagi was done she asked for  
some more orange juice. And Makoto took Usagi's empty glass and went into the  
kitchen and while Makoto was in her fridge getting out the orange juice, Bullapis  
pour in the small potion into the empty glass. The potion looked clear and Makoto wouldn't  
notice anything different. Then Bullapis watched to see if the drink would be delivered  
to Usagi. Makoto poured in the orange juice and then took the O.J. to Usagi. Then  
Bullapis was confident knowing the toxin would be delivered to Usagi and he teleported  
back to his father to present the good news about Usagi's impending misfortune. Usagi  
began to drink her orange juice and when she finished it, she felt no ill effects at  
first. However, the toxins would take hours for her to produce a fever. The first  
ill effects was Usagi felt dizzy and sleepy and then Usagi slumped over on the couch  
where she was sleeping. It was several minutes before Usagi was discovered unconscious.  
When Makoto discovered Usagi unconscious, she ran to Usagi in fear of what had happened.  
She tried waking up Usagi, but Usagi didn't respond. Rei, Ami, Minako, Luna, and Artemis  
was also alerted to this sudden turn of events. Makoto picked up Usagi and placed her  
in her bed while Ami did tests on the glass that had the toxins. Ami discovered the  
glass had something unidentifiable besides the orange juice and this concerned Ami.  
Usagi remained asleep for an hour and she finally awoke seeing everyone watching her  
with concerned looks in their eyes. She had no idea what had happened earlier. Ami  
spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi-Chan, are you alright?"

Ami asked her and Usagi didn't know what had happened to her.

"I feel a little tired but, other than that I feel fine."

Usagi replied in a tired tone. Whatever had affected her, was still at work.

"What do we do?"

Rei asked Ami and Ami turned towards Rei and she answered.

"For now, I think Haruka and Michiru should return and take Usagi home. She  
needs to be home resting. I will have to test the residue in Usagi's glass to  
see what it was."

Ami explained. Rei, Makoto, and Minako agreed that Usagi should be taken home.  
Haruka and Michiru returned by the request of Ami and she explained of what happened  
to Usagi. They brought Usagi back to her home and her mother took Usagi and put her  
to bed. In the middle of the night, the toxins in Usagi had taken effect and Usagi  
had developed a high fever. Usagi woke up. Her body was sweating. She knew something  
was wrong. Rei had returned to the Shrine. Usagi knew she needed help and she left the  
Tsukino Household and walked slowly towards the Shrine. She had to get there. her mind  
started to become cloudy. With each slow step she took it meant that something dreadful  
could happen. After a long while, Usagi made it to the Shrine. She started calling for  
Rei's name. She was in trouble. She yelled in desperation of her situation. Finally, Rei  
woke up to the sound of Usagi's voice. Rei found Usagi standing place calling out to  
Rei.

"I am here Usagi, what happened?"

Rei asked in a worried tone. Usagi couldn't see Rei very well.

"My head... its burning!"

Usagi complained. Rei felt Usagi's head and she was burning up. Usagi being completely  
tired from the ordeal fainted and collapsed into Rei's arms. Rei then understood her  
vision very well. Rei took Usagi and placed her in a bed in one of the guestrooms and  
called Ami, Makoto, and Minako. They arrived at the shrine within minutes. Ami spoke.

"What's wrong?"

Ami asked in a curious tone.

"It's Usagi, she has a fever a very dangerous one I believe."

Rei explained to the others. Ami felt Usagi's forehead and she answered Rei.

"We need to act fast. We will need a wash basin and some wash rags. We must try to  
lower her temperature and quickly!"

Ami spoke with urgency. Rei got the wash rags and the wash basin. It was filled  
with cold water. They started to put the cool wash rags on Usagi's forehead to  
lower her temperature. And after a few hours, Usagi's fever broke and by daybreak,  
Usagi's temperature had returned to normal. They were amazed that Usagi's temperature  
had vanished so quickly. There were something they didn't know yet. They had a mystery  
to solve. However, Usagi would only grow worse as the toxins continued their work.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/10/2015

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.  
Thanks!

Mysterious Illness is (c) 2015 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights  
reserved.


	3. Missing!

Mysterious Illness

Episode 02: "Missing!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Missing! ******

Usagi had a terribe fever. Ami had discovered some residue in Usagi's  
glass and whatever was in the glass may have been the cause of Usagi's  
illness. They were alble to break Usagi's fever. However, the fever vanished  
because daybreak had come. Usagi slept peacefully without disturbance. When  
she did wake up, they all looked on her with sympathy. Ami spoke to her.

"How are you feeling?"

Ami asked in worried tone. Usagi looked at Ami and she was curious of why she  
would ask such a question.

"I am tired and my body aches."

Usagi answered Ami. Usagi couldn't remember how she got to the shrine, but  
she was there nonetheless. Ami knew she didn't need Usagi scared so, she  
decided not to tell Usagi unless she had enough to tell Usagi. Ami spoke  
to Usagi again.

"I am aware you don't feel good. Anyway, what else can you feel about  
yourself?"

Ami asked. Ami know about the residue it could be something bad. She wasn't done  
with her tests. So as far as she was concerned the residue could be anything. Little  
did they know that the residue which was a bad toxin was already at work and she  
would change for the worse. Usagi looked at Ami for strength. Usagi felt afraid  
of the unknown. Ami and Rei sensed this. Usagi answered Ami.

"I feel slighty warm."

Usagi expressed to them about how she felt. Ami nodded her head that she understood.

"I am aware that you are warm and that you ache. Anything else you can tell us?"

Ami asked Usagi and Usagi looked at Ami and she wanted to help anyway she could.  
However, Usagi was very tired.

"I am scared... what's wrong with me?"

Usagi knew that something was wrong with her. Her body ached bad. Her body was still  
warm although the fever had disappeared, she still felt the lasting effects of her fever.  
Usagi was scared of what was happening with her. Ami walked next to the bed and knelt  
down to Usagi's level and she spoke.

"Usagi-Chan, I am aware you are scared. However, I don't know anything more. I am still  
researching of what's wrong with you. Until I can find the true cause, you should not leave  
the shrine until I get to the root of the problem. Maybe the best thing you can do for  
me is sleep, alright?"

Ami explained that she didn't know all the details yet and that she would get to the root  
of the problem. Usagi closed her eyes and fell asleep. Once Usagi was asleep, Rei asked Ami  
a question.

"What is it you know that you're not telling Usagi?"

Rei questioned Ami about what was happening with Usagi.

"I don't know all the details, however I think she may have a toxin in her body."

Ami revealed to Rei and the others.

"A toxin? Is that what caused her fever?"

Rei questioned Ami being uncertain about the turn of events.

"Most likely. However, I am not sure if her fever will return or not."

Ami revealed to Rei.

"Her fever left her, right? That's a good thing?"

Rei asked in worried tone.

"Her fever left her is I believe is due to the sun rising. However I am not sure about that yet.  
This I know, whatever is happening to her, it is bad. She should not be left alone. Not for one moment."

Ami explained to Rei and the others.

"I hope Usagi will be alright."

Luna spoke in a worried for the girl that she always tried to protect like her own daughter. Not too  
long after the Senshi's meeting about Usagi, Rei had to do something around the shrine and asked her  
Grandfather to watch Usagi for her while she attended to her duties. However, Grandfather was easily  
distracted and left to attend something at another part of the shrine. Night had fallen and Usagi woke  
up and her fever returned. Usagi got up from her bed and wondered from the shrine. her mind was cloudy  
and she was getting worse by the minute. Her mind was becoming delusional by the minute. She walked  
down the street and talking to herself. She had no idea what she was saying. Her speech didn't make  
sense. When Rei discovered Usagi missing, she touched her communicator and asked all the Senshi to begin  
a search to look for Usagi and when they found her. She wasn't in her right mind. They approached her with caution.  
She saw them and took them for the enemy. Usagi spoke up.

"You Youmas, have the nerve of coming here!"

Usagi yelled at the Senshi. She couldn't see that the Senshi was in front of her. All she knew that  
they were youmas. Her fever made her worse. Uranus spoke up.

"What are we going to do, how do we get Usagi-San to snap out of her delusional state?"

Uranus asked.

"I may have an idea."

Mercury spoke up to the others.

"Oh?"

Mars answered Mercury as she was wondering what would snap Usagi out of her delusional state.

"Neptune and my water power may cause Usagi to snap out of her delusional state."

Mercury revealed to the others. The Senshi turned back towards Usagi. She yelled even more  
and her mind was not her own. Then Mercury and Neptune decided to try their attacks on  
Usagi to see if she will return or not. Neptune jumped to the other side of Usagi. And they  
prepared their attacks.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

The two Senshi yelled releasing their water based attacks on Usagi and Usagi was drenched with water.  
And when the water cleared, Usagi spoke.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Usagi yelled in upset tone after being drenched with water. Mercury walked up to Usagi and spoke.

"I am sorry Usagi-Chan, that was the only way to get you to return to normal. You were in a delusional  
state."

Mercury told her and Usagi looked confused when Mercury told her.

"What do you mean?"

Usagi questioned her.

"Usagi, I think that we brief you what has happened so far."

Mercury told her about her current situation. Usagi feeling exhausted by the fever, she fainted and Mercury  
caught her.

"I guess me telling you what happened will have to wait a little longer."

Mercury told the unconscious Usagi. The Senshi knew that Usagi had toxins in her body, however they  
didn't know that something sinister was at work in her and they would face this new threat soon enough.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/11/2015

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.  
Thanks!

Mysterious Illness is (c) 2015 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights  
reserved.


	4. Search, Part 1

Mysterious Illness

Episode 03: "Search, Part 1"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Search, Part 1 ******

The other Senshi took Usagi back to the shrine. She had fainted due to  
her delusions and her fever. The Senshi hoped they could help Usagi  
with her fever. However, this was the second night that Usagi had the  
infamous fever and she was worse on that night that before. They tried  
to keep her safe if all possible. Ami continued to monitor Usagi. Ami noticed  
that there was a faint odor to Usagi. Ami didn't know why Usagi developed  
an odor. She thought it could have been the toxins that was inside her body.  
After a while, Usagi woke up once more and like before. Haruka spoke to usagi.

"Odango, are you alright?"

Haruka spoke with a concerned tone in her voice. Usagi looked at herself and  
she noticed the clothes that were wet before were changed with dry clothes.  
Usagi spoke up in a weaker voice than before.

"I am weak and I ache bad. What is happening to me?"

Usagi replied and asked what was happening to her. Ami wanted to tell Usagi,  
however Ami thought it was best that Usagi didn't know many details. Ami spoke  
up.

"You're ill Usagi... you have been having a fever and we are trying to make  
you well."

That was all that Ami was willing to tell Usagi without her asking too many questions.  
Usagi just nodded that she understood and didn't want to ask too many more questions.  
Usagi just lay there on the bed and didn't say anything more to anyone else. The Senshi  
also had to be careful of what they said around Usagi while she was awake. Usagi eventually  
drifted back to sleep. Ami felt bad for Usagi. Her situation was getting worse. Rei spoke  
up.

"Why don't you tell Usagi everything?"

Rei asked in a curious tone.

"I think it is best not to tell Usagi everything until I have more information. We don't  
need to scare her and I am sure she is scared enough."

Ami explained the situation.

"I guess you're right. Usagi doesn't need to be frightened anymore."

Rei answered Ami.

"That's right. Right now, we shouldn't let Usagi out of our sight."

Ami suggested that they keep an eye on Usagi. Her fever was bound to return again  
once night fell again. They knew once night had fallen, Usagi would be in the same  
state as before. She'd be in a delusional state as before. Ami feared that Usagi  
could be worse once night had fallen again and what would they do if she was in a  
delusional state again and their powers may not work next time. That's what Ami thought  
about that. Usagi's condition was pretty much normal. She felt a bit warm. And like  
the night before, Rei was left to care for Usagi once again and when she had to leave  
to take care of her personal duties and left Yuuichirou to watch over Usagi. Then night  
had fallen and Usagi's fever returned. Yuuichirou tried keeping Usagi there, but Usagi  
in her delusional state just pushed him aside as she left the shrine.

"Oh no! Usagi-San, come back!"

Yuuichirou yelled at Usagi she left the shrine. Yuuichirou ran and found Rei and he spoke  
to her.

"Rei, trouble Rei! Usagi woke up again and in a delusional state! I tried to get her to  
stay, but she wouldn't listen."

Yuuichirou spoke in a worried tone for Usagi. Rei suddenly became worried herself. She  
spoke to him.

"Thank you Yuuichirou. I know you tried to keep Usagi here, I need to go and find her  
before it is too late."

Rei told him and she left the shrine and called the others to begin to look for Usagi. Usagi  
on the other hand mutated slightly into a mutant with a slight build with red glowing eyes.

"Destroy! Destroy!"

The mutant yelled as it unleashed its power to the nearby buildings and trees.

"DIE!"

The mutant yelled at everything around it. The Senshi showed up. They saw the mutant and the  
mutant saw it. They realized that the mutant smelled bad. It had a horrible stench that caused  
the Senshi to keep their distance.

"DESTROY THE SENSHI!"

The mutant yelled as it charged at the Senshi knocking them to the ground. The mutant had a pure  
hatred for the Senshi.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

Sailor Uranus yelled as she hurled a ball of energy at the mutant, however the mutant just absorbed  
her power and it wasn't affected at all.

"PUNY SENSHI CAN'T HURT MUTANT!"

The mutant yelled at them in anger. The Senshi had no idea that it was Usagi who had mutated and they  
wouldn't find out until much later. The mystery was for the Senshi was... where did Usagi go? They had  
to find her before it is too late. However, they didn't know that Usagi was fighting against them.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/12/2015

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.  
Thanks!

Mysterious Illness is (c) 2015 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights  
reserved.


	5. Search, Part 2

Mysterious Illness

Episode 04: "Search, Part 1"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Search, Part 2 ******

The Senshi faced a new mutant. They couldn't even scratch it.  
However, what they didn't know that this mutant was a human  
deep down and in need of help. However, Usagi was controlled  
by the toxins which plagued her. The mutant yelled at the Senshi  
because they couldn't hit it. Their powers were absorbed by mutant  
before it did any damage. This mutant hated only them. They wondered  
why the mutant hated them.

"PUNY HUMANS CAN'T EVEN SCRATCH ME!"

The Mutant yelled at them.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled as she hurled electricity at the mutant,  
but the mutant just absorbed her power. The mutant laughed that  
no one of the Senshi could scratch it. The Senshi still had  
no idea where Usagi was.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Sailor Mars yelled as she released her fiery arrow at the mutant,  
but the fiery arrow vanished before her eyes and did no damage to  
this mutant.

"PUNY SENSHI CAN'T HURT THE MUTANT!"

The Mutant mocked them for their lack of hitting it.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

Sailor Pluto yelled as she released a ball of dark energy at the mutant  
but in the same manner, the power fizzled into nothing.

"HA HA HA HA! YOUR POWER IS WORTHLESS FOOLISH HUMAN!"

The mutant laughed at Sailor Pluto. The Senshi was very annoyed at the  
Mutant for mocking and laughing at them.

"What do we do?"

Sailor Venus asked in a curious tone.

"It seems that the mutant is protected by something powerful. Our individual  
attacks can't harm it. Maybe if we combine some of our powers, it might hurt it  
a bit."

Sailor Mercury suggested a plan of action.

"Let's try it."

Mars was willing to try anything.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!"

The four attacks came together and hit the Mutant slightly causing a bit of  
damage on the Mutant.

"OH? WHAT'S THIS? YOU MANAGED TO HURT ME SLIGHTLY? WELL WATCH THIS! I AM ABLE  
TO HEAL SO QUICKLY!"

The Mutant told them as it healed its wounds so easily and the Senshi looked  
as the Mutant healed its wounds so easily.

"What do we do now?"

Sailor Saturn asked.

"I don't know."

Sailor Uranus answered Saturn.

"YOU CAN'T DO NOTHING AGAINST ME!"

The Mutant mocked them as it knew they could do nothing to stop it. The Senshi  
fought against the mutant until the break of dawn and the mutant didn't like it  
becoming light and it took off very quickly. The mutant ran to where the Senshi  
couldn't catch up with it. It ran into a secluded alley and it collapsed and  
re-transformed back into Usagi. The Senshi searched for the mutant, but not  
finding the mutant, Mars and Jupiter finally found Usagi and Jupiter carried  
her back to the shrine. A few hours later, Usagi finally woke up again in the  
guestroom at the Shrine. her mind was blank of what she did during the night.  
Whatever she had thought of, she knew it wasn't good. Ami spoke to her.

"Usagi, how are you feeling?"

Ami asked in a worried tone.

"I am very tired. I am so drained."

Usagi explained. She didn't know why she was so drained. Usagi had no memory of  
being the Mutant.

"I wonder why you're so drained?"

Ami wondered as she thought of what Usagi could have been through during the night.

"Well, at least she was safe and no harm came to her."

Haruka stated that Usagi was safe from the Mutant.

"Yeah, that Mutant was strong! There was no way to defeat it."

Rei stated. This made Usagi curious.

"A mutant you say?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah, our attacks couldn't scratch it."

Rei explained to Usagi about the Mutant. Usagi thought to herself.

'That's really weird, I dreamed that I was fighting against them.'

Usagi thought to herself. Rei noticed Usagi was in deep thought.

"Are you okay Usagi?"

Rei asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, I am fine."

Usagi answered Rei. She didn't want to tell anyone about her strange dream. The  
Senshi would face more tough battles with this mutant.

Somewhere else in Tokyo, A beautiful purple haired Senshi appeared. She had a  
mission. A special mission to stop the forces of Falconra and help the Senshi  
against the Mutant if it showed up again.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/13/2015

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.  
Thanks!

Mysterious Illness is (c) 2015 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights  
reserved.


	6. Aurora, Part 1

Mysterious Illness

Episode 05: "Aurora, Part 1"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Aurora, Part 1 ******

The purple haired Senshi walked towards the Hikawa Shrine. She stood  
five foot three inches tall. Her eyes were purple as her hair. Her Sailor  
Fuku was both yellow and orange. Her Senshi name was Sailor Aurora. She  
entered into the shrine and Rei saw her that she was a Senshi. Rei spoke  
to her.

"Who are you?"

Rei asked in a curious tone. She had never seen this Senshi before.

"Please, don't suspect me as a bad person. Queen Serenity had sent me  
to help you in your time of need. My name is Sailor Aurora. I use the  
powers of light to vanquish the night."

Sailor Aurora introduced herself.

"Sailor Aurora, huh?"

Rei asked her in a calm voice.

"Yes, that's right. My real name is Hikari. I am around your age."

Sailor Aurora spoke to Rei and Rei turned back towards Usagi and  
spoke.

"I see, I bet you have been watching us this whole time?"

Rei asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, that's right. I know about this enemy. Their mission was to get  
the Princess out of the way so their conquest of Earth would be more  
successful and so far their plan seems to be working. Remember when times  
get tough, do not lose hope. Things will get worse. I have foreseen it."

Sailor Aurora told Rei.

"I see."

Rei replied not knowing what to say.

"For the sake of your princess, you must trust in my abilities."

Sailor Aurora told her.

"I will trust you, I don't know about the others though."

Rei commented about the other Senshi.

"In time they will learn to trust me."

Sailor Aurora spoke as she re-transformed back into her civilian form. And  
she spoke again, "For now, Usagi... that's her name right? She should not  
know that I am Sailor Aurora for now." She concluded.

"Why?"

Rei asked in a curious tone.

"The reason is if she sees me transformed, she'll ask too many questions. However,  
she can meet me in my civilian form."

She answered Rei. Not too long after that, Usagi woke up and saw the purple haired  
girl and she spoke.

"Who are you?"

Usagi asked in a groggy tone.

"My name Hikari. I am a visitor to this shrine. What is your name?"

Hikari asked, but she already knew Usagi's name.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino."

Usagi spoke in a quiet tone. Usagi sensed that Hikari was there because Usagi  
herself knew that she wasn't feeling good.

"I am very glad to meet you Usagi. You haven't been feeling good?"

Hikari asked in a curious tone, but Hikari already knew this.

"Yes." Usagi started, "However, I really don't know why I don't feel good."

Usagi answered once more and feeling down that she didn't know fully of what  
was wrong with her, however Hikari already knew what was wrong with her.

"I am sure your friends will find a way to make you feel better. Does that mean  
anything to you?"

Hikari asked in a sympathetic tone.

"Hikari is right. Just trust in us to help you feel better Usagi-Chan."

Rei told Usagi to trust in them due to her unknown illness. Usagi knew deep  
down that something wasn't right because when nightfall arrived, she took on  
another form completely and she was unable to control it. Time passed and night fell  
once more. Rei knew that there be trouble once night fell. Usagi would have a fever  
once more and trying to keep her there was a challenge. Rei watched over Usagi and  
the fever that Usagi had returned and not long after that Usagi fell into a delusional  
state and ran out of the shrine at a fast pace. This alerted Rei and she called the  
others. Usagi mutated like she did then night before and she couldn't stop the transformation.  
When the mutation was complete, the Mutant stood there waiting for Rei to show up. Out of  
all the Senshi, the Mutant hated Rei the most. Rei showed up and saw the Mutant again like  
she did the ngiht before. The Mutant stood its group as Rei showed up.

"It's you! What are you doing here?"

Rei asked.

"I am here to defeat the Senshi!"

The Mutant announced as it glared at Rei. She got out her transformation pen and shouted.

"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Rei shouted and transformed into Sailor Mars.

"I am the Pretty Soldier of fire and passion... Sailor Mars... in the name of Mars, I will  
punish you!"'

"Well, pretty girl... give it your best shot!"

The Mutant challenged her.

"You're on! Mars Flame Sniper!"

Mars yelled as she released her fiery arrow at the Mutant. However, it fizzled into nothing.

"HA! YOU ARE POWERLESS! YOU CANNOT STOP ME FOOLISH HUMAN!"

The Mutant yelled at Mars. Then suddenly the other Senshi appeared out nowhere and Sailor Aurora  
was among them. Sailor Aurora spoke.

"I AM THE PRETTY SUITED SAILOR SOLDIER, SAILOR AURORA, IN THE NAME OF THE LIGHTS OF THE HEAVENS,  
I WILL PUNISH YOU!"

She introduced herself to the Mutant.

"Well, one more Senshi won't change things!"

The Mutant yelled.

"Try me! Aurora Blinding Light!"

Sailor Aurora yelled blinding The Mutant to where it couldn't see.

"YOU WRETCHED GIRL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

The Mutant yelled in horror.

"Oh, that's my special power! It will wear off, however... your evil will not  
prosper!"

Sailor Aurora told them Mutant in a calm voice.

"When the blinding light wears off... I will be back!"

The Mutant yelled and it took off out of the Senshi's sight. It was crashing into  
things as it fled. However, Sailor Aurora didn't know that Usagi was the Mutant.  
The Mutant would soon gain in power to where the Senshi couldn't hurt it.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/15/2015

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.  
Thanks!

Mysterious Illness is (c) 2015 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights  
reserved.


	7. Aurora, Part 2

Mysterious Illness

Episode 06: "Aurora, Part 2"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Aurora, Part 2 ******

The Mutant fled. it fled in fear of Sailor Aurora. It was blinded. When  
the Mutant settled down for the rest of the night, it mutated back into  
Usagi and she was now unconscious as before. All the Senshi went looking  
for Usagi. She had to be found. She laid there on a trash heap. The smell  
from the garbage was bad, but the smell from the toxins was now even worse.  
Mercury and Neptune teamed up to find Usagi in a certain part of Tokyo.  
Everyone called out Usagi's name, but Usagi did not hear them. Mercury  
and Neptune took turns calling out to Usagi, but they got no response.  
They started looking towards the bad part of Tokyo. They searched everywhere  
and Mercury and Neptune finally had found her. Usagi was still unconscious.  
Mercury checked Usagi's pulse and it was a bit elevated.

"She seems to be alright. She has no fever. However, we need to transport  
her back to the shrine for safe keeping."

Mercury announced to Neptune.

"Yes, I agree. Usagi needs to be returned to the shrine for safe keeping."

Neptune agreed with Mercury's Judgement about Usagi. Neptune carried Usagi  
on her back. They hurried as fast as they could. Usagi felt slightly warm.  
Once they got there, they took her inside and placed her on the bed.

"Where did you find her?"

Rei asked in a curious tone.

"We found her among some piles of trash."

Sailor Neptune reported to Rei. Rei was a bit shocked to hear that Usagi  
was found on top a pile of trash.

"Why would Usagi end up being there?"

Rei asked as Mercury and Neptune re-transformed back into their civilian  
forms. Hikari walked in and spoke to Rei, Ami, and Michiru.

"How is she?"

Hikari asked intently and wanted to know of Usagi's condition. Mercury examined  
Usagi over closely and gave her response.

"Usagi seems to be just fine. She is resting comfortably. However, the toxins are  
multiplying in her body. Who knows what will happen if the toxins keep multiplying  
in her body. We must keep Usagi safe... no matter what!"

Mercury announced and gave answer about Usagi's condition. Mercury feared that the  
toxins were multiplying and she had no antidote to stop what was ailing Usagi. Sailor  
Aurora re-transformed back into her civilian form so that if Usagi woke up, Usagi wouldn't  
ask too many questions.

Hours passed and Usagi woke up. Mercury looked at Usagi and spoke to her.

"How are you doing Usagi-Chan?"

Mercury asked Usagi on how she was doing. Usagi looked at Mercury before answering.  
Usagi knew she had blacked out before but she remembered that she had a terrible  
dream where she had fought against the Senshi and Sailor Aurora had stopped the  
mysterious mutant.

"I am exhausted, but I don't know why that is."

Usagi answered Mercury's question. Usagi didn't like being in this state. However,  
her condition would only worsen even more. Mars stood nearby and watched Usagi.  
She felt very bad for Usagi. Mars thought about that strange mutant and was thankful  
that Usagi wasn't hurt.

The next thing Mercury had seen of Usagi is that Usagi was asleep again and sleeping  
very soundly. It was daytime and the fever that Usagi had was absent but return come  
nightfall and as well as that strange mutant.

Falconra looked at Tokyo through his magical mirror from his secret headquarters.  
He smiled. He knew his special mutant would be ripe for using to conquer Tokyo  
and destroy the Sailor Senshi at the same time.

"Sire, the toxins in Usagi Tsukino's body is almost is at their peak! She will permanently  
transform into that Mutant and then she will be immune to the Senshi's attacks."

Crocodonus announced to Falconra. Falconra was very pleased.

"Father, soon that new mutant will join our forces and Tokyo will bow underneath its  
power!"

Bullapis gave his thoughts on the new mutant. The final transformation of the strange  
mutant that Usagi kept transforming into was about to begin!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 06/21/2018

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.  
Thanks!

Mysterious Illness is (c) 2018 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights  
reserved.


	8. Mutation, Part 1

Mysterious Illness

Episode 07: "Mutation, Part 1"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: The long awaited update of this story.

****** Mutation, Part 1 ******

Usagi was asleep. The toxins had taken its toll on her. Mercury watched over  
her as well as did Hikari, the new Senshi who had appeared recently. However,  
none of them knew that Usagi was the mutant that they were fighting. Rei Hino  
sat in a chair in silence and was thinking why the mutant she had fought would  
hate her most out of all the Senshi.

Hours passed and Usagi awoke again and Ami, Rei, and Hikari were all concerned  
for her and her health. Usagi, in her mind realized that she had the same dream  
(as she thought of it as), of her being a mutant and fighting the Sailor Guardians.

'I had that strange dream, that I was fighting the Sailor Senshi. I even hated Rei-Chan  
the most.'

Usagi thought to herself. Usagi wondered if she should share the dream with them.  
In the long run, Usagi decided not to share the dream with them. Mercury then  
spoke to Usagi.

"How do you feel Usagi-Chan?"

Mercury wanted Usagi to share how she felt about her health to Mercury. Usagi looked  
at Mercury. Usagi didn't like being bed ridden, but she had no choice.

"I feel so exhausted and my body aches. I wonder why."

Usagi answered how she felt. Usagi didn't hold nothing back and if she did, Mercury would  
press it out of her.

"Are you hungry?"

Rei asked Usagi. Usagi looked at Rei. Usagi was worried that Rei could be the target of the mutant's  
hatred for her, but Usagi wouldn't tell anyone of this.

"No, I have no appetite. Even if I was hungry, I most likely couldn't keep it down."

Usagi answered Rei and said that she wasn't hungry at all. Mercury used her mini computer  
to continue to scan Usagi but didn't share the findings with Usagi. Usagi, not long after  
she had spoken to Mercury and Rei spoke again.

"She's asleep."

Hikari spoke to Mercury about Usagi being asleep.

"What did you find out Mercury?"

Rei asked Mercury.

"The toxins has reached their maximum. If night falls, Usagi will hallucinate once again once her fever  
returns. That's what worries me most. If anyone is near her when she starts hallucinating, they may be hurt."

Mercury warned to the others that Mercury felt that if anyone was near Usagi when she hallucinates, could  
be in danger of being hurt.

"Luckily no one so far hasn't been hurt by Usagi being delusional."

Rei answered as she thought back about others being in the line of fire when Usagi became delusional.  
Rei went and spoke to her Grandpa and to Yuuichirou about their safety if and when Usagi became delusional  
due to Usagi's fever. They understood the risks of keeping Usagi safe. However, this was to be a lost cause.

Night had fallen and as before, Usagi's fever returned with a vengeance. Rei's Grandpa and Yuuichirou  
watched over Usagi while Rei took time to do her priestess duties. Usagi's fever reached maximum and Usagi  
suddenly stood up and Rei's Grandpa and Yuuichirou tried to subdue Usagi and due to her delusional state  
caused by the fever, Usagi simply repelled them and they flew in opposite directions and hit the nearby walls  
and both of them fell unconscious and Usagi fled into the night into Tokyo. Rei not long after, discovered her  
Grandpa and Yuuichirou unconscious. Rei then knew she had to find Usagi quick before it's too late.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 03/13/2019

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.  
Thanks!

Mysterious Illness is (c) 2019 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights  
reserved.


	9. Mutation, Part 2

Mysterious Illness

Episode 08: "Mutation, Part 2"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Chapter 8, enjoy.

****** Mutation, Part 2 ******

Usagi had fled at high speed and Rei's Grandpa and Yuuichirou were repelled by Usagi as  
she fled and were knocked unconscious. Rei saw them unconscious and Rei spoke to Yuuichirou.

"Yuuichirou, what happened?"

Yuuichirou opened his eyes at Rei as she looked at him with great concern.

"She easily repelled us as she fled in her delusional state. She was really scary..."

Yuuichirou answered Rei as he thought back as he had seen Usagi as she fled.  
He spoke again.

"Usagi deep down is a good girl, please save her Rei... save her..."

Yuuichirou answered once again knowing Usagi was a good girl. Yuuichirou asked Rei  
to save Usagi and Yuuichirou fell unconscious once again. Rei left the Shrine to look for  
Usagi. Rei also called the other Senshi had Usagi had fled in her delusional state.

Usagi continued to run in her delusional state and she stopped and her eyes turned  
red and she mutated again into the Mutant that the Senshi had fought before.

"DESTROY... DESTROY!"

The mutant yelled. It was hungry to destroy anyone who got in its way. The Senshi  
soon located this evil Mutant. The mutant stunk so bad that the Senshi had to keep  
their distance from the Mutant. The Mutant was a nightmare and the Senshi named  
it the 'Nightmare Mutant' due to it stinking so bad and it's terrifying power that it had.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Super Sailor Mars yelled sending a fiery arrow at the Nightmare Mutant but the  
attack fizzled away before it could do any damage.

"YOU PUNY HUMANS CAN'T HURT MUTANT. MUTANT WILL CAUSE YOU HARM  
FOR HURTING MUTANT!"

The Nightmare Mutant yelled at the Senshi sending an attack of its own and the  
Senshi jumped out of the way.

"World Shaking!"

Super Sailor Uranus yelled as she made her attack and as before, the attack fizzled  
away and it caused no damage to the Nightmare Mutant.

"PUNY HUMANS CAN'T HURT MUTANT! MUTANT WILL KNOCK YOU ALL DOWN!"

The Nightmare Mutant yelled as it hurled its attack which caused all the Senshi  
to fall to the ground. The Nightmare Mutant spoke again.

"YOU ARE NO MATCH TO MUTANT... MUTANT WILL RUN AWAY!"

The Nightmare Mutant yelled at the Sailor Senshi as it teleported away. The Senshi  
got back up from the ground. The Mutant was no match for them.

"What do we do and where's Usagi-Chan?"

Sailor Jupiter asked the other Senshi.

"She has vanished."

Mercury reported to the others.

"We got to find her before its too late. If that Nightmare Mutant finds her, it will hurt her  
for sure."

Super Sailor Mars answered thinking that Usagi wasn't the Nightmare Mutant. The Senshi left  
the area to look for Usagi.

The Nightmare Mutant presented herself to Falconra.

"Sire, I the Mutant... that those puny humans called the Sailor Senshi had been fighting has arrived.  
I am willing to do thy bidding!"

The Nightmare Mutant spoke to Falconra as it bowed to Falconra. Falconra was very pleased.

"I welcome you to our lair."

Falconra welcomed the Nightmare Mutant to his lair.

"Thank you sire, I shall play with the Senshi tomorrow night. I can only fight during the night.  
I am weak to the light."

The Nightmare Mutant spoke again and spoke its weakness and that it could only fight at  
night. Can the Sailor Guardians find out and solve the mystery of the Nightmare Mutant  
and Usagi's delusional state before it's too late? Stay there and find out!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 03/13/2019

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.  
Thanks!

Mysterious Illness is (c) 2019 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights  
reserved.


	10. Mysteries

Mysterious Illness

Episode 09: "Mysteries"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Mysteries ******

The Sailor Senshi met at the Hikawa Shrine to discuss the mysteries that they now  
faced. First of all was the Nightmare Mutant as they called it and there was the disappearance  
of Usagi. However, they didn't know it at the time that both the Nightmare Mutant and the  
disappearance of Usagi was connected.

"Where did Usagi go?"

Minako asked about what had happened to Usagi. Usagi was their princess and it was the  
Senshi's job to protect her and keep her safe.

"I have no clue. I all I know is that Usagi has toxins and she could be a danger to herself."

Ami stated about Usagi's illness that she could be in danger to herself. Rei sat quietly and  
she thought how that lately the Nightmare Mutant grew in strength and power which each  
meeting they had with them. Setsuna looked at Rei and she had concern for Rei's well being.

"Are you okay Rei-San?"

Setsuna asked Rei in a concerned tone.

"I am okay. I am worried about Usagi and I also had noticed lately that the Nightmare Mutant  
seems to hate me more somehow."

Rei stated her concerns for Usagi and also how that the Nightmare Mutant seemed to hate her  
most. No one had an answer for why the Nightmare Mutant hated Rei most. There was no monster  
action during the day, so the Senshi at least could relax. Ami took the time to analyze all the data  
she had on Usagi so far and she knew that if Usagi wasn't treated for her toxins that was  
in her body, she would die. And Ami was determined to help Usagi any way she knew how.

"Usagi is such a wonderful girl. We got to look for her before its too late."

Hotaru stated that Usagi was a wonderful girl and that Usagi must be located before its too late  
for her.

"Never give up everyone! I predict that Usagi will be found, however her state won't be good."

Luna predicted that Usagi would be found but she wouldn't be in good condition.

"You all may need new powers in order to battle this Nightmare Mutant."

Hikari stated to the other Senshi. She was the Senshi of light, Sailor Aurora.

"Where would we get new powers?"

Haruka asked suddenly.

"That will be revealed soon and soon night will fall and the Nightmare Mutant will return again."

Hikari answered Haruka. Indeed, the Nightmare Mutant would return and would be stronger than  
ever!

Meanwhile, at Falconra's lair, the Nightmare Mutant spoke to her master.

"Sire, I shall go to Tokyo and rest in a dark place. I am very weak to the light and so I must be in  
darkness in order to survive."

The Nightmare Mutant announced that she was going to Tokyo, but she had to rest in a very dark  
place. Then the Nightmare Mutant vanished from Falconra's sight and vanished. She returned to  
Tokyo and chose a dark and dank sewer to hide during the day, the Nightmare Mutant was in the  
guise of Usagi, but Usagi's glowed red because despite being in Usagi's guise, this was still  
the Nightmare Mutant.

Night fell once again, and the Nightmare Mutant left the dank and dark sewer and began a search  
for the Sailor Senshi. However, with the strength of the Nightmare Mutant, her power increased many  
times over! The Senshi could be in real danger!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 04/05/2019

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.  
Thanks!

Mysterious Illness is (c) 2019 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights  
reserved.


	11. Danger!

Mysterious Illness

Episode 10: "Danger!"  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: None.

****** Danger ******

Night had fallen once again and the Nightmare Mutant was on the prowl and she was looking  
for the Sailor Guardians. She wanted to fight and kill the Sailor Guardians. With each encounter,  
the Nightmare Mutant grew even stronger than before! With Sailor Aurora on the Senshi's side,  
the Sailor Senshi would be able to vanquish this terrible mutant, but for now... they weren't able  
to defeat it.

It had been some time since Usagi had mutated and vanished from the Hikawa Shrine. The toxins  
had full control over her and the Senshi had no idea that the toxins had taken over her and turned  
her into the worst nightmare ever imagined.

Mercury, Mars, and Aurora went out to look for the Nightmare Mutant. Looking for this creature of the  
night could be harmful to their health since it was designed to kill those who got in her way. No one  
would be safe from their devil of pure terror.

The three Sailor Guardians was also looking for Usagi and still they hadn't found her. The worried that  
something bad had befallen her, but all they knew that the toxins had done something to her and it would  
be some time before the truth would be revealed to them about the truth of the matter.

After an hour of searching, Mercury, Mars, and Aurora had found the Nightmare Mutant and the mutant  
wasn't happy to see them. The Nightmare Mutant growled at them. The mutant's intent was to kill them.

"You foolish Senshi have come to be killed by me! However, I will play with you."

The Nightmare Mutant spoke to them as she prepared to charge at them.

"I don't think so! Mars Flame Sniper!"

Sailor Mars answered the Mutant as she sent a fiery arrow at the mutant but the mutant easily absorbed the fiery  
arrow and became stronger than before! The mutant in response to what Mars had done was to charge at  
Sailor Mars and the mutant charged at Sailor Mars and easily picked her up like she was just a lightweight rag doll.

"PUT HER DOWN!"

Sailor Aurora warned the Nightmare Mutant as the mutant had Sailor Mars in one of its arms.

"I hate the Sailor Guardians, but I hate Sailor Mars the most!"

The Mutant stated that she hated the Sailor Senshi, but the mutant stated that she hated Sailor Mars the most. This  
was a mystery why the Nightmare Mutant would hate Sailor Mars most all.

"Put her down!"

Mercury also warned but the Nightmare Mutant ignored the warnings from the Senshi.

"Maybe I will crush Sailor Mars's body and let her bleed and die? Hmm... that sounds like fun..."

The Nightmare Mutant mused on wither or not to slay Sailor Mars. However, something inside the  
Nightmare Mutant decided to spare Sailor Mars and the mutant threw Sailor Mars and she flew in the  
air from the mutant's hand and crash landed on a bench and easily destroyed it and Mars fell unconscious.  
Aurora and Mercury went to check on Mars.

"Well Mercury?"

Aurora asked Sailor Mercury as Mercury checked over Sailor Mars and finding no major injuries, Mercury  
spoke up.

"She's fine. She's just knocked out. We must be careful! That mutant can easily kill anyone of us."

Mercury announced that Mars wasn't injured but she was just knocked out. Aurora stood and faced the  
Nightmare Mutant and decided to blind the Mutant again to keep it from advancing on them.

" Aurora Blinding Light!"

Sailor Aurora yelled blinding the Nightmare Mutant and the Mutant growled in horror as it was temporarily  
blinded and the Mutant vanished in the night and the night was quiet as before the mutant had showed up.  
Mercury and Aurora turned their attention on Sailor Mars.

"Mars, Mars... are you okay?"

Mercury asked Sailor Mars as she tried to wake her up. Mars woke up in a groggy tone and spoke.

"Where is that mutant? I want to strike back it it!"

Mars answered Mercury. Mars was a bit upset that the mutant got the better of her.

"Relax, the mutant fled. Sailor Aurora used her powers and the mutant will recover in time I am sure."

Mercury answered Sailor Mars and explained that Sailor Aurora had blinded the mutant once again.

"What will we do now? That mutant will only come back to try and defeat us again."

Mars asked the others. She knew if the mutant returned, there would be trouble. They had no real way  
to kill this mutant or at least wound it.

"It is going to get worse before it gets better I am afraid."

Aurora stated that it would get worse... much worse! Then Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and also Tuxedo Kamen  
appeared on the scene.

"What happened?"

Venus asked the other Senshi.

"The Nightmare Mutant went on a rampage, but Sailor Aurora stopped it from causing more harm. We can't fight  
that mutant. Something must be done before one of us or innocent people gets hurt!"

Mercury answered the others. The battles would become far worse and terror... sheer terror would soon  
come to haunt the Sailor Guardians as the Nightmare Mutant grows even stronger!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 05/06/2019

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.  
Thanks!

Mysterious Illness is (c) 2019 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction  
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights  
reserved.


End file.
